Ben 10: The Clowning
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Gwen is caught by Zombozo and used to make a drug which turns happy into something different.


Whose excited for the reboot? I am! I love Zombozo and clown party!

Ben 10: The Clowning

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max dove the RV to the football field.

"Oh boy tailgate party will be lots of fun," Ben said.

"Girls don't care about football," Gwen said bored. She looked at her laptop.

"You're not fun," Ben said while he threw a football to himself. "Hey Gwen, go long."

He throw the football at Gwen's head and make her yell.

"Ben stop! Jerk," she said.

They got to the football field and parked in the lot. They got out of the RV but didn't see the people outside going in.

"Where did everyone go," Ben asked. "Did the game get canceled because of rain?"

He looked up. The skies were suddenly very dark cold looking and gloomy. It made a feeling of unease.

"Maybe we should go away," Gwen said.

"No let's go inside," said Grandpa Max.

They went inside finding people in the stadium were seated everywhere but no football game was happening. Instead there was a half-time game made of many clowns who were dancing. One in the middle was to be the ring leader. It looked familiar.

"Hey that's Zombozo the clown," said Ben. "He's doing something evil no doubt."

"Ben take care of it," Grandpa Max said.

"I'm going hero," he said changing himself into Canonbolt before rolling down onto the field.

The clowns stopped what they were doing and looked at the alien. Zombozo stood up from his small clown car laughing.

"Ha, Ben Ten! You're just in time for my punch line!" He was using a giant machine to suck out people's happiness and make them insane. "Get him!"

The clowns started attacking at Ben. He rolled away from their weapons which were bowling pins and balloons that exploded and confetti string that was set on fire after it got sprayed.

Canonbolt avoided the attacks knocking all the clowns over like bowling pins themselves. He unrolled and stood proudly in a victory pose.

"I win!"

"Well played," said Zombozo's voice through a loud speaker. He appeared on the giant TV screen over the field. "You didn't pay much attention to your beautiful little cousin Gwen here now did you."

"Ben help!"

Gwen was being held by the arms by Zombozo while he smiled and laughed with sadism.

"Gwen!" Ben yelled.

He looked for his Grandpa Max as well and saw him fighting other clowns. They tied him up and were then lighting the silly string on fire.

"Ben!" he yelled.

"I'm coming," Ben said.

Ben turns into XLR8 and is there in a zoom of speed. The clowns look shocked while Grandpa Max is rescued from the silly string before it burns. It burst into flames scaring them away.

XLR8 puts down Grandpa Max.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Go save Gwen from Zombozo, Ben."

"I will."

XLR8 runs through the hallway to the skybox where Zombozo has Gwen held.

Ben saw her tied up to a large machine suspended from the ceiling.

"Gwen! Let her go you freak."

"No, I think not," Zombozo said while laughing. "She's so ripe she's just what I need for my new recipe for evil. I'm using her to filter out my evil power which turns all happiness to insanity!"

Gwen screamed as her eyes glowed. She looked like she passed out after that.

The dark cloud grew around the machine. Ben backed away from it. The cloud went down into the arena and infected all the people.

"Oh no," Ben gasped.

He heard people screaming and laughing. He knew Grandpa Max was still down there among a bunch of insane crowds.

"YOU FUCKING CLOWN!" he yelled.

He lunged at Zombozo who vanished in a burst of confetti and a horn noise.

His voice appeared from nowhere.

"Ben 10, enjoy watching your loved ones die slowly and painfully while they go mad and you will too. AHAHAHA!"

"No Gwen," Ben said as he assumed humanity once again going up to her. He tried to pull her away from the machine. "Gwen wake up!"

She opened her eyes. "Ben it hurts. Stop pulling me."

"Sorry."

"Zombozo said I can't get pulled out or I'll die anyway. You have to find another way." She coughed. She looked sick. "Ben, save everyone first. I'll be okay."

"Gwen," Ben said her name. He kissed her. "I'll come back and save you."

He ran back out the door changing next into Stinkfly. He flew over the football field and saw the riots going on. There was fire spreading already around the area. The TV was smashed.

He looked for Grandpa Max everywhere. He saw him and landed while shouting his name.

"GRANDPA!"

He shot fluids at two men with baseball bats who were cornering his family. They got knocked out where they became stuck to the floor.

"Ben is that you?" he asked.

"I'm here Grandpa. I can't free Gwen yet. I have to find Zombozo to get her out of the machine."

He tried to help up Grandpa Max but Grandpa Max bit his arm.

"Yaaah!" he cried.

"Sorry Ben I don't have much of my own sanity left I just want to FUCKING KILL YOU SO BAD HAHAHA!"

Grandpa Max was being affected by the evil power and going insane with murder.

"COME BACK BEN I JUST WANNA SNAP YOUR PENCIL NECK, LITTLE BOY!"

Ben flew away.

"I'll save you eventually!" He started to cry while thinking of his family getting killed. "I'll rip that clown apart," he vows.

He went looking for Zombozo.

Zombozo was sitting on a throne made of skulls in a dark room sucking on a hookah made of people's stolen emotions.

"Wow your cousin makes a really powerful mix doesn't she, Tennyson?" He threw back his head and laughed sadistically. "It's giving me one fantastic high."

"CLOWN GO TO HELL GIVE MY FAMILY BACK THEIR SANITY!"

"Bit it's more fun to be insane!" Zombozo pulled out acid seltzer water spraying it at Stinkfly. "I'll drive you mad and then feast on your suffering!"

"You'll feast on my fist."

Ben punches him in the face but his face turns into rubber an he just laughs.

"I'll eat your nightmares, little boy. Let's see what makes you tick inside those dark secrets!"

He turned into smoke and filled the entire area with blackness.

"Nightmare clown," Ben mutters. "I don't know how to win this fight."

Ben was going to cry until he realized he could win by being insane, just like Zombozo said.

"Okay, you want crazy? Here's some crazy. I'll scare you until you can't breathe."

Suddenly Zombozo was trapped in Ben's world in the dark in a room. He looked around.

"What is this, Tennyson? You have a bad imagination if you think this will frighten me."

He turned around and saw Gwen and Ben.

They were both wearing large padded diapers that were filled while they made out with each other happily and moaned.

Suddenly their butts began to expand along with their bellies.

"What is going on?" Zombozo gasped.

"Ben I'm so horny right now," Gwen moaned while she pressed her face against Ben's giant expanding butt. "I could have a threesome with a clown."

Ben turned around and looked in Zombozo's direction. "Me too. How about it, Zombozo? Are you a freak enough to get freaky with us?"

Zombozo started screaming.

"Get him, Gwen!" Ben said.

He aimed his giant diaper butt at Zombozo and it expanded until it filled the room crushing Zombozo against the wall.

The smell was intense. The diaper felt hot. Zombozo started to gag.

"WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?" he screamed.

Gwen's butt slapped him in the face and began to cover his head while he screamed in terror. The rank diaper butt smothered him.

"I think he can't breath," Gwen said. She giggled. "This is fun."

"Hang on Gwen," Ben said as he started farting. "I've got to make a load."

He filled the diaper while Zombozo kept on screaming beneath it. Both Ben and Gwen started humping their butts on top of him until he cried loudly and tried to escape the nightmare.

He turned back into smoke to escape.

Zombozo came back to the real world feeling traumatized. He lost his power his machines broke all at once freeing everyone who was trapped.

He collapsed to the floor then with tears staining his eye makeup. He was thoroughly defeated.

"No one will ever get him to talk about that," Ben said.

He ran back to Gwen to free her from the broken machine.

"Oh Ben thank you I was getting scared of dying," she said and hugged him. "How did you stop Zombozo?"

She saw him twitching on the floor. His face had gone more pale than usual.

"Wow he looks so scared almost like he's in shock. You must have really messed him up! What did you do?"

"Something really crazy," Ben said while laughing.

He didn't admit it was one of his darkest fantasies he had showed Zombozo to make him fearfully insane.


End file.
